This proposal is for a multidisciplinary approach to the examination of the interrelationships of the renin-mineralocorticoid system, renal function and sodium metabolism, genetic factors and the sympathetic nervous system in various forms of human and experimental hypertension. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Anand, S.K., Froberg, L., Northway, J.D., Weinberger, M.H. and J.C. Wright. Pseudohypoaldosteronism due to sweat gland dysfunction. Pediat. Res. 10:677-682, 1976. Weinberger, M.H., Aoi, W. and D.P. Henry. Evidence for a physiologic role of the renal sympathetic nerves in adrenergic stimulation of renin release. Circ. Res. 38:123, 1976.